<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate by FiveStillAlive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889766">Desperate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive'>FiveStillAlive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Brainwashed, Denial, Dirty Talk, Jotun Loki, M/M, Sex slave loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you getting impatient, sweet?”</p><p>Gods, yes! He’d carefully prepared himself just as his master liked best - thoroughly slick, but only stretched enough not to risk tearing - over half an hour ago, with need already tight inside him. Feeling absolutely desperate now, he finally managed to get some of the buckles of his master’s clothes open, and tried to tug his shirt free. “Yes master, I need you in me, please…”</p><p>His master’s laugh was warm, but his hands found Loki’s wrists and pulled them away, making Loki whimper. “Not quite yet, sweet. I think I like you desperate. Go and get me a drink.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a thing? I can’t bear to reread it and find out, so here it is, whatever it is!</p><p>I had so many ideas for world building, history, the ways pets fit into society, the ways training works, a vague idea of a plot going forward... Instead I wrote more smut. Oh no. Stop it evil hand stop it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki jumped up when he heard his master at the door, and raced to meet him, almost shaking with relief. He flung himself onto his master, wrapping arms around him, and got a surprised laugh.</p><p>But he also got a warm, thorough kiss, and a lovely tug on his hair. “Oh? Did you miss me, sweet?”</p><p>“Desperately. Please, master, please, you were gone so long…” His master was being terribly slow about undressing, so Loki tried to help him, but his fingers were clumsy with urgency.</p><p>“You didn’t use your bench?”</p><p>His bench. A simple name, for an elaborate sex machine - a must for any pet whose master had other demands on their time. Regular fucking was vital to a pet’s health. His master, Thor, was the prince of Asgard, and so his duties were often lengthy and unpredictable. When he would return home each day was utterly uncertain, and so Loki did often have to resort to his bench.</p><p>For Loki, this time of day was the worst. The demanding, unforgiving clock in his body wound his need tighter and tighter, and he tried to resist it as long as he dared, hoping this would be one of the days when his master returned early. The bench sated his need for a little while, and put off the danger of becoming sick. It could even be quite enjoyable. But it was no substitute for his master.</p><p>“I would have soon, master, please…” He didn’t want his master to think he was resisting his training, or neglecting his health. But… “I hoped you would be home in time. Please…” What if his master had intended him to have used it already, so he would come home to a relaxed pet, ready to use at his pleasure, rather than immediate demands on his time? A shudder of anxiety went through Loki’s belly, and he tried to press himself closer, to tempt his master’s body with his own. “Did I displease you?”</p><p>“Not at all.” His master, his Thor, rumbled his approval, even as his hands pulled up the back of the short robe Loki had chosen to wait in, and groped the bare skin he found beneath.</p><p>Then he laughed, as he found the plug Loki had optimistically put in himself, and Loki moaned as he gave it a slight wiggle.</p><p>“Were you getting impatient, sweet?”</p><p>Gods, yes! He’d carefully prepared himself just as his master liked best - thoroughly slick, but only stretched enough not to risk tearing - over half an hour ago, with need already tight inside him. Feeling absolutely desperate now, he finally managed to get some of the buckles of his master’s clothes open, and tried to tug his shirt free. “Yes master, I need you in me, please…”</p><p>His master’s laugh was warm, but his hands found Loki’s wrists and pulled them away, making Loki whimper. “Not quite yet, sweet. I think I like you desperate. Go and get me a drink.”</p><p>For a moment, Loki could only stare, trying to force thought past his need to be filled with his master’s cock. Then he fled to the kitchen with a needy whine.</p><p>He made it worse for himself, spilling some of his first attempt, so he had to clean it up, and he forced himself to calm down at least enough to stop his hands shaking. He carried the drink to his master quickly, and folded himself onto the couch next to him, gut churning with misery and need.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master!” He should have used the bench sooner, shouldn’t have jumped on his master as soon as he’d walked through the door, shou-</p><p>Thor was already drinking, one long swallow taking most of the mug, but he cut himself off quickly at Loki’s words, put the mug down, and reached to pull Loki close. “No, shh, this isn’t punishment, sweet, you did exactly right. I’m just enjoying you being so desperate, as I said.” He tilted Loki’s head back with a firm grip on his hair, moved in to kiss him- then pulled away, with a smile of satisfaction at Loki’s moan. “You’re being a very, very good boy.”</p><p>The shiver of pleasure Loki got at those words only made his need flare higher, but softened the sharp, hurting edge of it. Mostly. Obeying his master’s tugging hands, he crawled into his master’s lap, buried his face in his shoulder, and breathed in the wonderful scent of him. He clung and breathed deep, as his master undressed him, and moaned desperately at his master’s big, strong hands on his back, as the touch brought the hurting edge of the need back.</p><p>“Hmm. The owner’s guide says you need to be fucked every six to eight hours.” His master’s voice drawled the words out thoughtfully, as if they were something he’d only just remembered, rather than the constant demand of pet ownership. “How long has it been, sweet?”</p><p>“Eight hours and twenty three seconds.” Loki answered, miserably. He really had been just about to resort to his bench.</p><p>His master’s soft laugh vibrated through him. “Oh, I’d better see to you, then.” He let the words roll into Loki’s ears, but made no move. “What’s the longest time you can wait, without getting sick?”</p><p>“Nine hours, thirty two minutes, and four seconds, when the trainers tested me. Please, master, don’t…” He could almost cry. His master wouldn’t, he was never cruel, never! “Please!”</p><p>“Shh, shh, only curious. I’ll see to you right now, sweet, I’m only taking my time to enjoy how lovely you are.” He nuzzled at Loki’s neck, and Loki gasped and arched in relief. “You know, I nearly invited friends over tonight. Maybe I should have.” His fingers traced down Loki’s back, and found the base of his plug again, and began playing with it. “I could share you with all of them.” He drew the plug slowly out, making Loki dig his fingers into his master’s shirt. “Let them taste what a sweet, good, well-behaved pet I have.”</p><p>Loki whimpered softly, then gasped as his master began to push the plug back into him.</p><p>“Would you like that, sweet?”</p><p>Loki’s breath caught, at the terrifying question. He could deny his master nothing, would never refuse his wishes… but that included his wish for this answer. And so he clung to his master as tightly as he could, body pleading, and whispered “No, master, please, no one else!” A shudder passed through him. “I’m yours alone, please!” In the training center, he had thoroughly learned so many ways to please a master, but always, always, it had been only a toy that penetrated him. He had never had anyone’s cock - anyone’s spill - inside him except his master’s.</p><p>And oh, he loved having his master’s spill inside him.</p><p>“You are mine, and so it would be only hospitable to offer you to guests.” His voice was low and teasing, rumbling over Loki’s skin. He began pulling the plug out again, just as slowly as before. “I like you clinging to me like this, such a needy little thing. I could hold you like this, while-“ He abruptly shoved the plug back in, making Loki gasp, then started working it in and out too quickly to keep track of, making Loki whimper in need for something larger. “-I let them fuck you one after the other. Let them use your tight, pretty hole, that you work so hard to keep ready for me. Let them shove their rough, strange cocks into you, and spill their seed inside you.”</p><p>“Master, yours, master…” Loki could think of nothing else to say, to plead. He wouldn’t truly let others touch him so, would he?</p><p>“With three of them, once the last is done, the first will be ready to use you again. They wouldn’t know what a sweet, good pet you are. They would only know what a sweet, good hole you are, and would want to use you over and over, until they had nothing left to fill you with.”</p><p>No, no, but gods, he was so desperate, it sounded so GOOD! He wanted to be filled and filled and filled, pounded mercilessly, fucked until he could never feel so needy and empty again!</p><p>“You’ve been trained to entertain groups, haven’t you, sweet?” His voice was so gentle, his tone vibrating down Loki’s spine, like soft thunder, and his hand working the plug was so unforgivingly rough. “That was part of your basic sexual training, wasn’t it? I know you have all kinds of skills I’ve never really let you show off.”</p><p>Loki wasn’t sure how to breathe. He thought he was doing it, but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know how. He wrapped his arms around his master’s neck, and wanted to drown in his scent. “Yes, Master, please!” His master’s scent, his hand on his back, the too-small plug being shoved and pounded into him, as if to mock him with its size.</p><p>“And training, as I understand it,” His words were leisurely, thoughtful, as if Loki’s fingers weren’t digging into him. “is both for your behavior, any skills you might need, and… for your pleasure. A lot of training is teaching you to be aroused and eager for whatever kind of pleasure I wish, as you should be.” The hand on his back ran soothingly up, to pet the back of his neck, as his other hand continued its brutal, unsatisfying assault of his hole. “That’s why you can come just from sucking my cock. Such a good, studious, accomplished little pet.”</p><p>“Ma- Master?” He didn’t… What did he mean? He didn’t make any sense, nothing made any sense, and Loki needed, needed, needed! “Please! Master, please!”</p><p>Suddenly his master tore the toy away, lifted Loki, turned, and slammed him down on the couch, pinning him at once. Loki whimpered, hole tingling, stretched, so thoroughly used and utterly unsatisfied. His master loomed over him, smiling possessively, and unhurriedly freed his cock as Loki watched, stunned and hypnotized with need. “Don’t worry. I like the idea of seeing you used and fucked, but I’ll never share you. I wouldn’t let anyone else have your pleasure.” He stroked back some of Loki’s disheveled hair. “Though, I do like this. Maybe I should strap you on your bench with nothing but a plug and a high setting someday, and just watch for a few hours.”</p><p>The idea made Loki’s insides burn. Sharp, ecstatic fear. Burning want. All filtered through the only thing he could truly make sense of. His eyes swept down, fixed on his master’s cock, and he spread his legs wide. “Master… please!”</p><p>His master hooked his elbows under Loki’s knees, yanked his hips higher, and finally, in one deep shove, thrust into him.</p><p>Loki cried out, and almost sobbed relief as his master immediately started fucking him hard and fast, finally, finally filling Loki’s need. His body. His mind, and heart, and everything, everything, everything in him and of him, filled with his master’s powerful thrusts. His master’s power.</p><p>He might have been saying something, might have been babbling pleas, gratitude, worship, nonsense, might have been crying, only knew for certain that his master was- was in him, moving in him, moving- “Ah!” So good deep close, so close, so- “Aa!” Almost, please, master-</p><p>He came with a ragged cry, cut off by his body shaking and thrashing, ecstasy pulsing him, rolling over him, never ending as his master moved and moved in waves, keeping him in his high, until Loki was a sobbing mess. It went on and on, Loki couldn’t even wonder when it might end, if it ever would, until finally his master tugged his hair, claimed his mouth, and came.</p><p>It took Loki some time to remember breathing, then some seconds more, to put together that he was alive, and then moments more to realize how wild he had gone. He managed a soft moan.</p><p>“I’m sorry, master, I’ll be more careful to use the bench sooner from now on.” The words came out slurred, energy for articulation being difficult to rouse.</p><p>His master laughed, breathless. “Loki, unless I tell you for certain I will not be back in time, I forbid you to use your bench until at least seven hours and fifty minutes.”</p><p>Loki blinked at him in tired surprise, and finally processed his master’s assurances that he liked Loki being so desperate. Oh.</p><p>This new order would mean many denied hours of growing need. But… at least some of the time, it would end like this.</p><p>Mmm. He could feel his master’s seed, warm within him.</p><p>Loki summoned the energy to cuddle closer, and was rewarded with his master’s hand in his hair, and a soft kiss on his forehead. “Yes, master.”</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard his master mutter something about changing his schedule. He smiled. Perhaps he would not have too many frustrated waits after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!</p><p>I’m on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1">@FiveStillAlive1</a></p><p>and on Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive">RunnerFiveStillAlive</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>